The Angel's Moon
by sukky
Summary: Será que anjos ,tem o direito de amar?O que acontece quando um anjo e um humano ,descobrem o sentimento mais puro que existe, o amor !(Touma e Trina!)comentem ¬¬
1. Default Chapter

**_The Angel's Moon!!!!_**

**_By Sukky Todaboa_**

Estava sentada em uma pedra vendo o sol se pôr. Onde, esperava as ordens de Ártemis, para ir a terra.

Tinha que admitir que estava com medo, afinal, estava com 17 anos e nunca foi a terra, nasceu e cresceu no santuário de Ártemis. Era um anjo, que lá se tornou, mulher e amazona celestial. Nervosa, ela passa a mão sobre os longos cabelos loiros.

Cresceu, junto dos guerreiros celestiais, na verdade, nunca se deu muito bem com eles, a não ser com Touma de quem teve uma grande afeição logo de cara. Embora ele fosse às vezes reservado, sabia que ele era uma pessoa especial.Sabia também, que aquilo que sentia era mais que amizade.

Mas não podia sentir nada! E muito menos, fazer este sentimento transparecer!Ainda mais sabendo que Ártemis nutria uma grande paixão por Touma, se ela soubesse dos seus sentimentos por ele, com certeza a mataria!

Só de pensar na hipótese de Touma ficar com Ártemis, seu coração se enchia de dor, afinal, não podia desrespeitar a sua Deusa, ela era a única amazona que acompanhava os sagrados guerreiros celestiais, por ser a melhor!

Ártemis, a respeitava! Embora nunca permitisse que tirasse a mascara.Treinava com os guerreiros celestiais, mas comia e dormia na ala das amazonas.Sempre treinou com os guerreiros, ou melhor, com Touma!Os outros treinavam com ela na tentativa de tira a sua mascara, mas Touma sempre a respeitava!

"Ah, Touma!" -Suspirou, pensando na sua secreta paixão!

"Trina?" -uma voz conhecida à tira de seus pensamentos.

"Touma!?"-Se levanta e vira assustada.

"Ártemis, a chama!"-Aproximou-se colocando a mão em seu ombro e a olhando diretamente em sua mascara.

"Acho que é para que eu vá a Terra!"

Estava tensa e deu graças a Zeus, por usar mascara, sempre que ele a tocava, ela ruborizava, mesmo sendo inocente da parte dele!

"Trina você está bem, me parece preocupada?"

"Estou..estou! Vou ver o que a senhorita deseja! Vamos?"-levantou-se num pulo.

"Claro!"

Caminhei ao lado de Touma, rumo a sala de Ártemis, meu coração não parava de pular, sentia que a qualquer momento ele sairia pela minha boca. Sem contar o silêncio que pairava sobre nós dois!Será que ele percebeu alguma coisa?

Espero que não!

Reparei que ele me olhava de relance, e sentia que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia!Até que ele entrou na minha frente e paramos de caminhar.Ah, meu Zeus!, pensava cada vez mais nervosa.

"Trina, você estava muito pensativa sentada naquela pedra, vou perguntar mais uma vez !Algum problema? Se você está com medo de ir a Terra, eu falo com Ártemis para que me mande em seu lugar!"-perguntou calmamente, colocando a mão sobre a mascara de Trina.

"Já falei que não Touma! Estava apenas pensando!"-respondeu no mesmo tom.-"E é melhor você não me tocar, alguém pode ver e interpretar mal."-avisou, tirando a mão rapidamente de sua mascara.

"Por que me evita tanto?"-falou se aproximando mais.

"Eu não te evito! De onde você tirou está idéia?'- sua calma já tinha ido pro espaço

"Foi a mascara, não foi??"

"Touma, prometemos nunca tocar neste assunto!"-o repreendeu com uma voz severa

"Você prometeu!"-falou ríspido

"Vamos parar com este papo!" - me desviei dele, que ainda se mantinha a minha frente e voltei a caminhar.

Mas logo, ele estava caminhando ao meu lado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, o silêncio voltara. Chegando na sala de Ártemis, que se encontrava sentada em seu trono, com aquele belo porte de caçadora e com o seu olhar incrivelmente belo e ao mesmo tempo desafiador, me aproximei e a reverenciei junto com Touma.

"Trina de Cellas! Quero que vá a Terra para mim! E me traga informações do santuário de Atena!Quero que você aja como uma aspirante, que anseia ser treinada. Espero que não falhe em seu disfarce, você é a minha melhor amazona!Não quero ter que me livrar de você!"-sempre fria e direta

"Sim, minha senhora!"

"Não é necessário partir agora!Tudo está preparado,partira na próxima semana!"

"Como desejar!"

"Pode se retirar!"

"Como quiser!'-me levantei e Touma fez o mesmo, nós dirigíamos para saída, quando Ártemis chama por Touma.

"Quero que você fique Touma! Preciso falar com você!"

Percebi que Touma ficou perturbado, com a ordem de Ártemis, sabia que ela tentava seduzi-lo,mas Touma nunca lhe correspondia!Mas mesmo assim o ciúme se apossava do meu coração,cada vez que ela o mandava ficar.

"Feche a porta Trina,quando sair !"

Quando passei pela porta ,me virei para feche-la, com os olhos já transbordando a minha dor.Mas como por um impulso,encostei meu ouvido,para tentar saber o que se passava lá dentro.Sei que estava sendo, digamos, enxerida.Na verdade eu mesma me assustei com a minha atitude,não era de fazer isto,muito pelo contrário,mas se tratava de Touma,meu Touma!Meu Zeus!Estou ficando louca!

Por incrível que pareça, dava para escutar o que conversavam perfeitamente,sei que corria um grande risco ficando ali,mas era por uma causa importante,lógico que se tratava do meu Ciúme ,claro que eu não queria ficar ali!Mas minha orelha não me obedecia,então por que desobedecer ela?

Na Sala ......

"Se aproxime Touma!"

"Claro!"

"Ah, Touma como você é lindo!"-disse a deusa se levantando e caminhando para perto

Touma se encontrava paralisado a única coisa que queria ,era sair daquela sala.

"Amo você !"-Colocou a mão em seu peito, por cima da armadura que ele usava.-"Não vai me dizer nada?"

"Desculpe, mas não te amo!"-falou em um tom ríspido e se afastou

"Eu escolho um homem e quero que seja você! Você ama alguém ?"-Perguntou fria

"Não amo ninguém !Não tenho sentimentos fui criado ,apenas para lutar e morrer!"

"Não fale isto !Se ficar ao meu lado ,não terá mais que lutar."-Se aproximou ,mais uma vez e tentando tirar a mascara de seu amado .

"Não, por favor senhora !"-Segurando a mão que tentava retirar sua mascara .

Fora da sala....

Ah,Touma !Bom ,ver que não se rende,meu amor !Seu rosto é somente meu ,me pertence para sempre!Assim como o meu também te pertence !Lembro-me como se fosse hoje daquele dia.......

Flashback

Era mais um dia de treinamento,o sol já ia se pôr.

Me encontrava treinando com Touma nós bosques!Devia ter 11 e Touma 12 anos ,estávamos exausto ,pois treinávamos arduamente ,o dia todo!

Eu adorava treinar com Touma, ele era rápido, forte,me esforçava ao máximo para acompanhar o seu ritmo,mas na verdade tínhamos uma certa química no treino. Nos dois éramos os únicos que conseguíamos manter uma lutar de igual para igual.Os outros eram muito fracos e o treino sempre acabava rápido ,mas nós ficávamos até anoitecer.

E foi naquele dia que os nossos sentimentos mudaram ou apenas afloraram .

"Touma! Isto não vale! Desce daí agora !"-dizia muito zangada ,olhando ele nos galhos de uma arvore gigantesca

"Por que? Está cansada Trina ? Eu entendo ,deve ser muito pesado para uma mulher,treinar com um guerreio celestial ! Mas te desafio a me pegar aqui em cima ,sem usar as suas asas!" -dando um risinho sarcástico

"O que disse ??? Você vai ver quem está cansada!! Vou arrancar este seu sorriso ,junto com está mascara e nem vou precisar usar minhas asas!"- escalando a arvore com um pouco de dificuldade ,afinal,estava mesmo cansada !

"Oh,que medo !Estou esperando Trina !É pra hoje !"-Se sentando nos galhos ,vendo ela se matar na escalada .

"Cala a boca !Droga! Como estou cansada ,mas ele vai ver !"-Se aproximando

"Isso ! Mais um pouco ,um..dois..três..Você consegue!"

"Fica quieto!"

Voando em cima dele e com isto, os dois cairam da arvore, se espatifando no chão e mascaras voando ,para todo lado .

"Ai, belo golpe Trina!Qual o nome ?O golpe da macaca louca?"-Colocando a mão sobre o braço esfolado .

"Olha quem fala !"

Se virando e dando de cara com Touma sem a mascara e depois de alguns segundos percebendo que também estava sem a sua.

"Tri..."-paralisado com a figura a sua frente.

'Meu Zeus!"-tapando o rosto com as mãos e se virando.-"Isto não devia ter acontecido !"-tateando o chão a procura da mascara .

"Calma Trina!Ela está aqui pegue !"

"Me dá!"

Ela se vira novamente com uma das mãos ao rosto e a outra esticada para pegar .

"Não !"

"O que? Me devolve isto Toma !"-completamente alterada.

"Quero que olhe para mim!"-falou calmamente

"Você está louco! Eu cometi um pecado ,infração ,crime !

"Nossa!Que monstro você é !"-ironizou, dando um sorriso e se aproximando de Trina que estava agachada no chão, ainda com uma das mãos ao rosto e a outra esticada,esperando a mascara.

"Deixe-me ver o seu rosto?"-se aproximando e tirando delicadamente a mão que tampava a face que tanto ansiava para ver, tendo uma grande surpresa .

"Touma !"

Esta agora o encarava também surpresa

Estava paralisado com a figura a sua frente ,era um verdadeiro anjo,os cabelos loiros ,lisos presos em uma trança que ia até o meio das costas, duas enormes mechas emolduravam seu rosto, e iam até o queixo,o sinal de uma meia lua na testa,a pele branca ,o nariz perfeito,a boca que continha tentadores lábios vermelhos , mais o que encantou mesmo foi aquele par de olhos incrivelmente verdes e inocentes,embora muito assustados .

Admirava cada centímetro do garoto a sua frente, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos que continham um olhar sempre perdido.Era muito estranho, mesmo podendo ver sempre, os olhos e a boca de Touma. Sempre teve curiosidade, em vê-lo sem aquela mascara.

Agora sem ela pode ver, que na verdade antes, não via nada, o que via era apenas um guerreiro de Artemis, não o verdadeiro Touma!

"Você é muito lin..linda!"levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Trina e a acariciando .

Estava paralisada,o que estava fazendo? Um homem a vê sem a mascara e agora a toca e para piorar estava se deixando levar !Estava definitivamente louca!

Touma a acaricia com a ponta dos dedos suavemente, contornando a bela face a sua frente,tocava o sinal na testa,o nariz ,mas de repente voltou a atenção para os lábios,que pareciam botões de rosas .Começou a contorná-los.

Estava abismado com a beleza a sua frente,era tão pura,natural,paralisou ao sentir os lábios de Trina trêmulos,como se por instinto,começou a se aproximar,querendo sentir aqueles lábios..

O Que ele pensa que está fazendo ?pensava ,estava prestes a ter um colapso,seu coração estava disparado.Ainda mais vendo Touma se aproximar e ficando com os lábios próximos do dela.

Mas que ousadia!Vamos Trina afaste-se dele ou melhor mate ele !seus pensamentos estavam um tanto bagunçados ,mas quando sentiu seus lábios sendo tocados por outro,sua tentativa de racionalidade foi para o espaço.Sentiu o chão desaparecer,turbilhões de sensações invadindo o seu corpo,seu coração que parecia uma bomba relógio,havia explodido com todo o seu senso

O simples roçar de lábios ,aquele respiração suave, ansiava por mais ,começou á apoiar o polegar no queixo de Trina,puxando insistentemente para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo. .

Vendo o pedido mudo Trina, entreabriu recebendo o toque gentil e cálido .A principio estranhou ,mas depois resolveu se deixar levar.Aquilo era tão bom,nunca imaginou ter este tipo de contato com Touma,ser beijada daquela maneira .Resolveu acompanhar os movimentos de Touma,deixando sua língua se enroscar com a dele a principio hesitante ,mas depois de uma forma mais ardente.

A Beijava com muita intensidade,sentia seu corpo todo responder,não conseguia se quer se controlar.Mas, vendo que Trina estava ficando sem fôlego,ele se afastava delicadamente,ainda com a mão em seu rosto,vendo as faces coradas e os olhos se abrindo delicadamente ,revelando as incríveis esmeraldas.

Abri delicadamente os olhos e se depara ,com um lindo garoto ruivo a fitando diretamente nos olhos e com um meio sorriso,acariciando o seu rosto e como se por um impulso diz: -"obrigada!"-Não acredito que falei isto !ficando imediatamente corada e desviando o olhar para o chão .

Ele sorri surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir e responder :-"Ah, de nada" !-"Olhe para mim!"-erguendo a face rubra ,mas que mesmo assim se mantinha linda.

Sentindo uma mão erguer o seu rosto,volta a fitar Touma e de repente toda sua racionalidade que havia sumido com aquele beijo terno,volta de uma vez só .O que foi que eu fiz ?se perguntava. Sou uma amazona, que jurou respeito e castidade!

Retira á mão de seu rosto, se afasta e levanta colocando a mascara , logo depois ficando de costas para o homem que a tocou.

-"Algum problema Trina??"-ainda agachado e confuso vendo-a de costas para ele.

-"Foi um erro!"-

-"Erro?"-se levantando

-"Touma ,isto não devia ter acontecido.!"

-"Não???" se aproximando

-"Sou uma amazona" !

-"E daí ,você tem opções!Você não vai me matar,por que o seu beijo, deixou bem claro o que sente"

-"Isto morre com os dois !Entendeu?"

-"Morre?Trina eu não me arrependo de nada !Alias devia ter feito isto a muito tempo."

-"Toum..se segurando para não chorar ...tenho que ir está tarde "

-"Não, você não vai fugir!"-ele a segurou pela cintura e a virou ,tirou a máscara obrigando a encara-lo .Os olhos delas estavam cheio de lagrimas

-"Trina ,olha nos meus olhos e fala que se arrependeu ,que não gostou ?"

-Olhou para os olhos de Touma que estavam cheios de desejos e que ansiavam por uma resposta.

-"Touma eu....me deixa ...esquece ..o que aconteceu!Já não tinha forças para conter as lagrimas que já tocavam sua pele .

-"Trina .eu sempre..te..quis...fica comigo?limpando delicadamente as lagrimas da bela face a sua frente"

-"Não posso !"Colocando a mão no peito de Touma e se afastando .

-"Só por que você é uma amazona ?"

-"Por que sou um anjo e você um humano".

-"Mas...eu vou me tornar forte..prometo ser um Deus!"

-"Este não é o problema ,você não vê Touma?Teríamos vários problemas,ou melhor,eu teria ! Esqueça o que aconteceu !"se virando e sumindo nos bosques ,deixando Touma estático.

-Caminhava pelos bosques rumo a ala das amazonas,as lagrimas não paravam de cair e soluçava .

-"Foi melhor assim !"sussurrou para si mesma

Fim de Flashback

Foi tirada de suas lembranças ,quando sentiu que a porta ia se abrir,ficando assim desesperada ,sem saber o que fazer .

-E Agora ??O que eu faço ???se perguntava

Se afastou rapidamente e deu uma corrida para se afastar um pouco da porta,quando ela se abriu , fingiu caminhar normalmente.

-"Trina ??"

-'Essa não !Isto que dá ser enxerida !"-Ela se vira e dá de cara com Touma .

-"Pensei que estivesse na ala das amazonas?"

-"É que..er..é..que eu ..ia ..estou ..indo...é ...."-não conseguia bolar uma desculpa ,só conseguia gaguejar.

-"Bem,eu te acompanho!"achando engraçada a situação ,mas não demonstrando

-"Er..não precisa ..eu vou sozinha !"-Tentando para de gaguejar

-"Você por acaso escutava atrás da porta ???"-cruzando os braços e esperando uma resposta .

-"Eu??? Claro que não !Dá onde você tirou isto?"-se fingindo de surpresa

-"Bem ,é que eu senti que você estava atrás da porta !"-dando um sorrisinho

-"Então sentiu errado !"

-"Hum..odeio quando tentam tirar a minha mascara!"

-"Nem mesmo a Ártemis...Ai..."-tapando a boca com a mão

-"Nem mesmo ela ...hahahahaha te peguei !!!!!"-abrindo um largo sorriso

-'Pegou nada ..er..er...quer saber? Tchau pra você ..Me estressou!"- se virando e caminhando rapidamente

-"Ah ,Trina você é minha!"-Dando um sorriso vendo Trina sumir e se virando para a direção oposta.

"Quem ele pensa que é ??"-Pisando duro sem olhar para frente e batendo em alguém.-"Aiii!você não olha por onde anda não ?"

-"Deveria?"

-"Clar....."-levanta o rosto , dando de cara com, nada mais ,nada menos que Apollo.-"Me perdoe senhor ?"-Reverenciando

-"Hum ..não tenho costume de perdoar ,apenas punir ..mas por enquanto está perdoada."-Em um tom arrogante .-Qual o seu nome anjo?"

"Trina de Cellas!"-voltando a encara-lo

"Ora, a famosa Trina!A única amazona celestial !"-surpreso-"Vejo que é linda!"

"Obrigada!Bem ,senhor tenho que me retirar ."-cortando o papo.

-"Mas já ?"

-"Sim ,tenho que treinar!Com a sua licença !"

"Claro!Vou pensar em uma maneira de te punir,pelo que aconteceu!"-dando um sorriso malicioso .

-"Não aceitarei punição alguma ,já que não foi de má intenção !E além disto, recebo ordens apenas de lady Ártemis !Licença!"-se retirando .

-"Hum...que anjinha brava e linda !Achei o que procurava!"

Sorrindo vendo ela sumir de sua vista .

continua...

olá!

Quero agradecer a todos,especialmente : Julli-Chan,minha querida professora e acima de td grande amiga !

Aioria(meu marido XD),Mu,Talita(casamenteira),Milla,Mary,Artemisis,Akane,

Lidiun,Pandora(lucypanpam),Jessy,lucy e outros

Muito obrigada!!!

comentem! ¬¬

Bjocas da Sukky Todaboa


	2. Cap I

_**The Angel's Moon!**_

_**by Sukky todaboa**_

Viu a bela jovem sumir de sua vista, não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso malicioso.

"Finalmente achei uma esposa!" -pensava enquanto se dirigia para a sala da sua irmã.

Ártemis se encontrava em seu trono abatida e com um olhar perdido, nem ao menos sentiu a presença do irmão, que já se encontrava em sua sala.

- "Ártemis? Irmã?".

- "Apollo.. o que faz aqui?" -Voltando a si um pouco surpresa.

- "Você estava tão distante! Algum problema?".

- "Não, só estava pensando! O que faz aqui?"?

- "Vim saber como anda nosso plano!Querida irmã!"

- "Vai como o planejado.Mandarei uma das minhas melhores amazonas a Terra ,para espionar Atena !" -esboçando um sorriso maligno.

- "Por acaso está amazona se chama Trina de Cellas?"

- "Sim,ela é a melhor !Mas por que pergunta ?"

- "Bem ,minha irmã você sabe que procuro uma esposa!E parece que já encontrei!"

- "Encontrou??Como assim??" -não entendendo

- "Minha querida irmã ,quero a sua amazona como minha esposa!" -Dando um sorriso malicioso .

- "Trina!Nem pensar, Apollo!" -em um tom ríspido

- "Por que não ??Ela é só um anjo e, diga-se de passagem, um lindo anjo!" -ainda com um sorriso malicioso

- "Não abro mão dela !Ela é a minha melhor amazona e além disto,é muito fiel!Até hoje nunca me desapontou,a considero muito!"

- "Mas quero esposá-la, ha tempos procuro alguém ,não quero mais me deitar com ninfas ou meras mortais.Eu a quero ,fiz a minha escolha Ártemis !Cabe a você acatar!" -a intimou, olhando-a impaciente.

- "Por que ela Apollo ??Qual o motivo deste seu interesse repentino ?" -Ártemis tentava se controlar diante da arrogância do irmão.

- "Digamos,que ela é um anjinho rebelde,que quero ensinar a ser obediente" -respondeu, sorrindo novamente.

- "Você deveria se casar com uma deusa Apollo ,não um simples anjo !" -replicou.- "Não vou abrir mão da minha amazona ,para ela se transformar em um simples brinquedo nas suas mãos ."

- "Me casar com uma Deusa?" -ficando de frente a uma grande janela ,que dava uma bela visão aos bosques.- "Acho que me apaixonei irmã!" -ainda fitando os bosques

- "SE APAIXONOU? Você falou com Trina quantas vezes?" -espantada

- "Apenas uma vez ,mas foi o suficiente,ela se impôs a mim,foi a primeira que questionou minhas ordens!"

- "Apollo você não vai se casar com Trina!" -decidida

- "Se você quer ficar com um mero humano ,tenho direito de querer ficar com um anjo, ARTEMIS!" -Se virando e encarando a irmã com ar zombeteiro.

- "COMO?" -estática

- "Sei que ama um guerreiro celestial,e que ele é um mero humano,me admira muito você,que jurou castidade,se rebaixar e implorar pelo amor de um simples humano!"

- "Isto não te interessa!" -cortando o assunto.- "Está bem, veremos isto quando Trina, voltar da Terra !Conversarei com ela primeiro."

- ""timo! Então já que resolvemos este assunto !Voltarei quando Trina tiver cumprido sua missão."

- "Está bem !Espero, que eu não me arrependa do que vou fazer Apollo.Mas não se esqueça, que primeiro temos de ver se ela vai aceitar o pedido"

- "Isto não é um pedido ,é uma ordem !Ela vai se casar comigo!Vou dar tudo a ela !"

- "Assim espero!"

- "Até lá minha irmã ,vou preparando o meu santuário,para recebê-la .Até mais querida irmã!" -se retirando da sala .

- "Até!" Espero que você tenha mais sorte que eu ,meu irmão!Como quero você Touma!"-suspirando".

Na ala das amazonas, Trina entra em seu quarto nervosa com o que ocorreu com Apollo.

"Carinha metido!Quem ele pensa que é ?"

Como estava cansada, tira a mascara joga na cama e começa a se despir, para tomar um banho, são meias rosas, maio branco para um lado, lenço rosa para o outro.Tropeça no tapete, quase cai de cara no chão, chuta o tapete e sai resmungando.

Depois de um belo banho, resolve por uma camisola de tecido leve, branquinha de alças, que iam até o tornozelo, penteia o cabelo e por fim, se joga em sua cama .

Está totalmente relaxada, quando ouve alguém batendo a porta.

"Não acredito!" -se levanta muito preguiçosa para ver quem atrapalha seus pensamentos,que eram voltados para um certo ruivinho.

Abrindo a porta se depara com uma garota de cabelos negros, presos em um coque e olhos violeta, usava um vestido verde claro, se tratava de Jullianne ,sua amiga ninfa.

- "Jullianne!O que faz aqui?"

- "Bem,você não foi jantar com as outras amazonas.Então fiquei preocupada e vim ver se está tudo bem." -esboçando um sorriso gentil.

- "Estou bem !Mas entre vamos conversar!" -Dando passagem a ninfa.

- "Claro!" -Entrando animada

- "Então,como vão as coisas na ala das ninfas e amazonas ?" -Perguntou enquanto fechava a porta.

- "Digamos que as ninfas continuam taradas e as amazonas continuam te odiando" -dando um sorrisinho

- "Odiando?Pensei que elas tivessem superado isto!" -Se virando e dando de cara com Jullianne, juntando suas roupas jogadas pelo quarto.

- "Ju..Jullianne ,você veio aqui para conversar comigo,não para juntar minhas roupas espalhadas!Solte elas e sente!" -Colocando a mão na cintura se fingindo de brava .

- "Desculpa não posso evitar ,você é tão bagunceira !" -Colocando as roupas de lado e se sentando na cama com um sorriso sem graça

- "Bagunceira ,é?Hum...eu não sou bagunceira,está é a minha maneira mais fácil de achar as coisas!" -Dando um sorriso e sentando também na cama ,cruzando as pernas e ficando de frente para a amiga .

- "Me admira que você encontrar algo aqui! Mas,vamos as últimas!" -Ansiosa ,esperando novidades.

- "Vou a Terra na próxima semana!"

-Sério?! Que emoção!Você vai ser a única a conhecer! Parece ser um lugar tão bonito! Como se sente?"-pergunta animada

- "Bem estranha,é esquisito ir para um lugar ,onde você não conhece sozinha."

- "Você deveria estar feliz,vai sair deste santuário,destes bosques ,vai dar uma de espiã!Isto é tão emocionante !"

- "Bem se você encara deste jeito,mas é que...ah,..deixa pra lá !"

- "Você está assim ,por causa do Touma.Você não quer ficar longe dele né ?"

- "É !" -baixando a cabeça deprimida

- "Você gosta dele ,não sei por que você não fica com ele logo de uma vez !"

- "Você sabe o por que!" -levantando e andando pelo quarto

- "Mas se você ama ele ,devia não se importar com barreiras ,apenas seguir o que sente." - Vendo a amiga andar de um lado para outro

- "Mas é impossível!Ártemis o ama ,se ela descobre ,com certeza vai se livrar de mim."

- "Ah, esqueça ela e pense em você !"

- "Eu não sei,estou confusa!"

- "Bem,amar ele te ama ,isto eu posso afirmar !" -abrindo um largo sorriso

- "Pode?Como assim?" -fitando a amiga toda animada.

- "Senta aqui!" -batendo na cama

- "Está bem !" -se sentando ao lado da amiga e fitando-a curiosa

- "Você sabe que as ninfas são umas taradas né?Quer dizer menos eu!" -fazendo cara de inocente

- "É você vive dizendo que elas se deitam com todo mundo,mas o que isto tem haver com o Touma ?" -Não entendo nada.

- "Calma vou chegar lá!" -se divertindo com a impaciência da amiga .

- "Então chegue logo!" ficando nervosa com a demora

- "Você sabe quem é a ninfa Calisto, né?"

- "Sei!"

- "Então você sabe ,que ela é uma pervertida,dorme com todo mundo.Um dia todas a ninfas estavam no riacho se banhando,quando ela perguntou para Zaira,diga-se de passagem, outra pervertida,como tinha sido à noite com Odisseu."

- "Odisseu???" -espantada

- "Sim,minha filha Odisseu ,aquele de santo ,não tem nada !Pois bem,ela respondeu que tinha sido maravilhosa.Ah,você sabia que está Zaira ,já se deitou com o deus Apollo?Aquela sem vergonha !"

- "Com Apollo?"

- "Sim,aquele deus bonitão,irmão da nossa deusa."

- "Ah,já estou familiarizada com a criatura !"

- "Como assim já?"

- "Bem digamos ,que ele é um egocêntrico ,em que tive o desprazer de trombar ,no corredor!" -falou fazendo uma careta.

- "Nossa!Por que tanto amor?"

- "Ele me cantou e se eu desce muita corda,com certeza ia se achar no direito de se deitar comigo .Mas o cortei ,antes que isto acontece-se"

- "Huauau,conquistando até deuses em Tri?" -dando um tapinha no ombro da amiga.

- "Por Zeus,conquistar aquilo,prefiro ficar sozinha !"

- "Não ,você prefere ficar com um humano ruivinho,amiga!Mas voltando ao assunto,Zaira perguntou a Calisto,como tinha sido com o Touma ...." -sendo bruscamente interrompida !

- "TOUMA!!!ELA DORMIU COM ELE ????" -chacoalhando a pobre ninfa .

- "Acalme-se Trina!!" -segurando as mãos da amiga tentando fazer ,está ficar calma .

- "Então explique está história !" - tentando se acalmar

- "Tá...respira..isso..Nossavocê é ciumenta, hein?..Mas deixa eu terminar,Calisto respondeu,que entrou no quarto de Touma,tirou a camisola ficando completamente nua ,se aproximou da cama onde Touma estava,e viu que ele dormia com a mascara ,levou as mãos ao rosto dele ,para retirá-la e foi bruscamente segurada por Touma, que mandou que ela saísse ,afirmando que só havia uma mulher para ele ."

- "Sério????" -Abrindo um enorme sorriso

- "Sim,amiga!A descarada se vestiu e saiu do quarto ,desolada,ou melhor,desolada não porque, ela dormiu com o gorducho do Hants .Mas, todas no riacho ficaram perplexas com a atitude do Touma ,menos eu ,sou claro que sabia que ele falava de você . Isto é tão emocionante!Eu sou a única que sabe a verdade !" -suspirando

- "Ele me ama !" -se levantando e dando pulinhos.

- "Sim ,ele te ama !" -Se levantando também contagiada pelos pulinhos .

- "Mas e se não for a mim?" -parando e se sentando de novamente.

- "O que?Você ainda tem dúvidas?Eu não acredito!" -parando de pular e fitando a amiga severamente.

- "Eu..eu ..tenho medo!"

- "Medo??Vocês se beijam ,ele rejeita a penada da Calisto,para ficar com você e...você te....MEDO!Você tem é que ir até o quarto dele e fazer amor à noite toda !"

- "Como??Dá onde você tira essas idéias Jullianne?" -completamente corada.

- "Bem..eu..eu..ah,eu vivo com as ninfas pervertidas,sabe como é, a gente aprende algumas coisas!" - Carinha de inocente.

- "Você é louca! Eu não teria coragem para fazer uma coisa destas!"

- "Trina acorda ,você vai para a Terra ,vai ficar sozinha em um lugar totalmente desconhecido ,leve uma boa lembrança daqui,para recordar lá." -colocando a mão no ombro da amiga .

- "É você tem razão!" -se levantando

- "Eu tenho???" -espantada

- "Sim,eu esperei tempo demais ,eu ..eu ..amo o Touma ,quero ser somente dele!E vai ser hoje !" -decidida

- "Puxa!Que lindo amiga!" -enxugando as lagrimas .

- "Vou trocar de roupa!"

- "Que trocar o que ,você vai com está ai mesmo !"

- "Mas Jullianne ,eu estou apenas de camisola!"

- "Você está linda assim, o Touma não vai resistir !Você não vai querer perder tempo tirando as roupas de amazona ,né?Tem tanta coisa ,meia ,maio,sapato,o coitado vai perder muito tempo"

- "Ju..Jullianne ?" -completamente corada e espantada com o que a amiga acabara de falar .

- "Que foi??" -se fazendo de inocente.- "Eu convivo com as outras ninfas,aprendo algumas coisinhas ,oras."

- "Sei...mas como vou atravessar a ala das amazonas e chegar ao quarto de Touma apenas de camisola ?"

- "Relaxa!Você tem uma capa ?"

- "Sim,por que?"

- "Coloque ela e a mascara para que ninguém, a não ser o Touminha, te veja sem ela"

- "Tá !" -ela vai até o armário pegar a capa ,a veste ,coloca a mascara ,caminha até a porta a abre e..a fecha se virando para a ninfa que olhava tudo ansiosamente .

- "Que foi ?Vai logo menina!"

- "Não ...já é tarde ..ele deve estar dormindo ..melhor deixar .para .outro dia!"

- "Outro dia ? Outro dia nada!!!!Você vai é hoje !" -empurrando a pobre garota para fora do quarto.- "Divirta-se!" -fechando a porta.

Touma estava aborrecido, deitado em sua cama no escuro fitando o teto. Os olhos se acostumaram com a penumbra e podia reparar em alguns objetos em seu quarto. Soltou um longo suspiro.

- "Trina..."

De repente ouve passos e por baixo da porta, pode reparar a sombra de uma pessoa parada bem ali. Então, essa pessoa abriu a porta e entrou hesitante. Voltou a fitar o teto, já estava ficando aborrecido com as insistências dessas ninfas.

- "Vá embora!" -disse irritado.- "Já disse que não quero essas 'visitas noturnas', não entenderam ainda?"

Hesitante, Trina fechou a porta atrás de si, e caminhou até a cama dele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- "Não me mande embora." -ela pediu.

- "Trina?!?!" -ele sentou-se na cama ao reconhecê-la, apesar do quarto estar escuro.

- "Sim, sou eu." -ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

"O que faz aqui?"

Como resposta, Trina respirou fundo para adquirir coragem e retirou a máscara, para logo em seguida segurar o rosto de Touma entre suas mãos e beijá-lo.

Touma a segurou pela cintura, correspondendo ao beijo com ardor, puxando-a mais para junto de si. Ela afastou-se ligeiramente dele e disse com a voz rouca.

- "Quero ficar com você, Touma. Para sempre."

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, e acariciou o rosto dela, amaldiçoando o fato de não poder ver o rosto tão amado de novo.

"Se começarmos...não terá volta...não terei forças para parar." -ele disse.- "É o que você quer?"

"É o que eu mais quero."

Desta vez, Touma a beijou. Não havia muito de gentil nesse beijo. Ele era apaixonado, exigente, sensual. Trina deslizou as mãos pelas costas nuas dele, puxando-o para ainda mais perto. Afastaram-se um pouco, ofegantes, procurando respirar.

Trina levantou-se e retirou a capa que usava, para logo em seguida, despir-se lentamente da camisola,sentindo ela escorregar pelo seu delicado corpo, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima. Ele estendeu a mão, e depois a deitou gentilmente na sua cama.

Suas mãos deslizavam por todo o corpo do amado, explorando-o, recebia pela primeira vez o contado do tórax de Touma em seu corpo seminu, os lábios continuavam unidos em beijos ardentes. Touma abandonou os lábios de Trina e passou a explorar seu corpo, deliciando com o sabor da sua pele, alcançando os seus seios, e num ato de instinto sugando-os avidamente.Fazendo ela dar um gemido tímido

"Trina...esperei tanto por este momento."

Ele então, mordiscou-lhe os mamilos devagar, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto. Beijou seu ventre e, em seguida livrou-a delicadamente da peça que guardava toda a pureza que ansiava, alcançou a região mais sensível, de seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer ante as carícias de seus lábios, causando sensações inesperadas e completamente desconhecidas para ela,que segurava os seus cabelos. Trina ouviu de longe um grito abafado e em seguida reconheceu a própria voz.

- "Touma...Touma..."

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo seu corpo, se livrou rapidamente das calças ,ficando completamente nú, acariciou as coxas e abriu-as devagar, deitando-se entre elas. Beijando-a e tentando fazê-la relaxar, ainda mais nos seus braços com caricias sem fim e lindas palavras de amor, penetrou-a tendo em conta que aquela era a primeira vez, para ela e para ele.

Não conseguiu controlar o sorriso ao sentir a frágil barreira da inocência de Trina romper-se, significando que ela seria sua para o resto da eternidade. Abafou com um beijo seu grito de dor e parou um instante, esperando-a acostumar com a nova sensação

Se sentia completamente extasiada com o corpo de Touma, já que sua feminilidade estava sendo invadida pela intimidade dele .Sentia uma dor incomoda ,mas nada comparado ao prazer ,de estar ali totalmente entregue ao o homem que ama.. .

"Touma..." -lágrimas de felicidade brotavam de seus olhos.

Alguns instantes de espera até que ele se mexeu novamente devagar sentindo a imediata resposta do corpo dela. Logo, seus corpos se moviam como um só, suados, ardiam de desejo, e as mãos se acariciavam freneticamente procurando sempre algo mais.

"Você é minha."

"Você é meu."

No auge do prazer, os gritos de prazer de ambos ecoaram ao redor. Exaustos, após o ato de amor, os dois amantes permaneceram abraçados, ofegantes. Touma buscando o rosto dela a beija docemente, e murmura em seguida no seu ouvido:

"Trina...eu te amo..."

Continua...

Quero agradecer a todos pelos reviews!!Não acreditei quando vi!Já que não esperava que alguém fosse gostar!(realmente milagres acontecem!)XD

Quero agradecer especialmente as minhas duas amigas do peito : Jullianne-chan e Kittie(sem vcs duas eu não seria nada !)

Bjocas para: Aioria(marido),Talita,Mú,Pandora,Lucy,Akane e outros que não me recordo no momento ,mas que estão em meu coração!(não fiquem bravos sofro de perda de memória recente!XD)

Amo todos vcs !


End file.
